The Crappiest story ever
by loggyboi
Summary: i hope you hate it like I do, its terrible and very sexual
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:15 AM on Koala Island, kieran just noticed the time and was late for work again and most likly to be fired,  
>he through a fit and blamed it on killer for keeping him up late, as he screamed at syn "FUCKING CALL ME ALREADY!", he gently ignored him and went offline, kieran said "Fuck it" and went back to bed, but when he woke up, this is where the adventure would begin.<p>Chapter 1 - The Call<p>

Opening his eyes and having his nostrals filled with fishy smell, he woke up in a garbage can! He got out coverd in filth

walking into the streets of Koala Island, everyone starred at him with a wtf look on there face, his cell phone started to ring,

he grabbed in his pants and missed his pocket, some people started pukeing, some liked it, in embarrasment he quickly pulled out

of his pants and ran, but as he was running he heard footsteps behind him, he looked back and it was trod! He an erupting

boner and looked at you with a loving look, kieran looked at him and said... "GET THE FUCK AWAY!" and ran jumping over obstacles

in his path, he got away and returned home, checking his phone the call was from syn, he left a text message, it was a sorry note,

kieran got onto his computer checking his steam messages, trod sent an embarrased emoji through steam, kieran told him they could

talk about it, hours later after playing some battlefield 4 and raging at trod for sucking so bad, kieran went to sleep. Out of

nowhere kieran started hearing knocking sounds, he saw a small figure outside his door, he got dressed and opened the door, trod

standing there half naked asking "Can I come inside?" kieran didn't want to be rude and he didn't know what to do, he told him

"Go ahead?" trod closing the door behind him and looking at kieran with a sexy stare, and asked with a blush on his face "Could

I use your shower?" you were shocked, and kind of nervous, kieran told him to go right ahead! Kieran playing battlefield 4 with

his friends telling them about trod, they started making fun of them, he raged and stormed into the bathroom completely forgeting

trod was inside, the door was unlocked... He saw trod standing there nude completely exposed to kieran, he quickly slammed the

door and hid inside his closet, after a while trod found him, a towel wrapped around his side hiding his privates kieran got out,

and couldn't tell him to leave, he had a feeling when seeing him nude, a feeling of love kieran hugged trod, the towel dropping

from trods waist exposed once more, kieran pushed trod onto the bed and started undressing, both nude fondeling in bed, there was

a knock on the door, trod looked over to the window with a raging boner, it was Leo! Kieran and trod quickly got dressed in a hurry,

looking like they just played hours of basketball, they both rushed to the door and opened with an embarrased face, kieran noticed

trod and him were at the door, kieran kicked trod to the side and opened the door, kieran looked over and trod was part naked still!

Leo asked if he can come in and kieran shouted "NO!" and slammed the door, kieran told trod to get tidy and out the back door, and

so he went, kieran embarrased and horny, sad that he couldn't do much with trod, he left a message on skype "Cum back tommarow BB 3"...  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Leo's Preparation

Later that night, Kieran got into bed feeling depressed and waited until it was morning. As soon as Kieran woke up,  
>he quickly got out of bed and checked his computer for skype messages and trod said "ok and have some tissues ready babe 3". Trod was 20 minutes late and Kieran got aggressive and grabbed trod from the front door to his room.<br>They both got undressed and kieran had the boxes of tissues on the desk ready to clean up the mess they would make!  
>Kieran took trod's clothes off and sucked his nipples when trod was getting ready to make loud noises. Both of them were naked now, trod bent over and kieran got ready to suck his ass. Trod yelled out "SUCK IT ALL OUT KIERAN!"<br>then kieran dives his tongue into Trod's ass and Trod make a really loud orgasm and Kieran loved the sound of it.  
>But Leo was outside going to sneak into Kieran's house so Leo went inside and heard Trod making orgasms so he thought what the fuck is going on up there? Leo quietly went upstairs and saw that Kieran's bedroom door was still open,<br>as soon as he looked inside the room Leo was shocked then fainted. Trod heard a noise outside their room so he quickly turned around and saw Leo on the floor passed out. Kieran shouted out "OH FOR FUCK SAKES NOT AGAIN!" they got dressed and took Leo downstairs and laid him down on the couch. Leo slowly woke up and saw Trod's face blushing and Leo asked why was Trod's face was red.  
>-Written By Jesse Johnston Skype- killercreeperz KILL HIM FOR THE GAY SHIT IN THIS FUCKING STORY<p>

Sincerly Kieran 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why are you blushing?" Leo asked. Trod replied, sounding quite sheepish, "Well, uh... You see..." before Trod could finish Kieran shouted "WE WERE HAVING GAY EXPERIMENTAL SEX, WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US?!" At this point the erections of Kieran and Trod were ridiculously noticable, and Leo's was slowly working its way up with them. Within seconds everybody's clothes were strewn across the room and the sounds of creaking furniture, and male moans were heard across the neighborhood. Trod moaned quietly, "Fuck me harder Leo..." "yes.. yes. Yes. Yes! OHAHHOhohoHOHHHOHhh." With this Trod passed out and upon discovering it Leo and Kieran came together and sat on the couch in a puddle of the three boy's musk and fluids. "Wow, that happened." Leo stated, looking quite embarrassed and sheepish. There was a soft knock at the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

"Is Anyone Home?" Called In The Qustionable Voice Of Slayer. Tired And Drained From Joyfull Events Of The Previous Half Hour, Kieran Got Up, Put On His Robe, And Answered Slayer. "Good Afternoon Slay, What Are You Up Too?" Kirean Says Winking And Checking Out The Rather Hansome Slayer. "I Herd A Scream And Was Wondering What Was Going On In Here? I Want To Know If Anyone Is Alright?"  
>"Why Yes, Everything Will Be Alright If You Come In And Help Us With A Little Task."<br>"What Task?""Dont You Worrie Your Pretty Little Head And Get In Here!" As Slayer Walks In The Door, Kieran Slaps Him On The Ass. "Get The Fuck Off Me." Slayer Says As He Looks Around The Room. He Notices The Sopping Wet Room And A Look Of Realization Appears On His Face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The creators said fuck this shit you gay hoes and went to play planetary annihilation. THE END 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6 The Truth This was made while chapter 4 was in progress Also I only wrote this one... I'm Kieran =/

Kieran woke up to a loud crash, all he saw was his house blown in half and blood everywhere. He thought "what the hell happened here?" As Kieran got up to take in his surroundings a pungent smell entered his nose "OH GOD!" Kieran screamed as he looked around at the rotting corpses. (The corpses were every goddamned fucking gay person that was made by my friends in the last chapters) Kierans hands were covered in blood and at the end of the bed he saw a sword covered in entrails. Kieran observed that for some reason the sun wasn't moving, he'd been there for atleast an hour but the sun hadn't moved from a sunset. Kieran couldn't remember how he got here, the last thing he could remember was the sound of "Man's Cannon" exploding all over. Kieran decided to take the sword and side step the corpses, as he did out of the corner of his eye he saw a shape flicker. When he turned it was like nothing was there "what the hell?" thought Kieran as he questioned what happened.  
>He just shrugged it off and countinued side stepping the corpses.<br>As he approched the wall it seemed like it wasn't real; like a wall of fabric was the entire sky.  
>He touched the "wall" and his hand just passes through. Kieran decideds "what the hell" and just walks through the "wall"<br>"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kieran yells as many men are raping eachother, some having their penis' ripped off, others having "loving" sex whilst ripping eachothers butthole apart. Kieran could identify a few people like Jesse. He was being "Shrekd". He also saw Robert getting his eyes poked out by some horses giant meat sticks.  
>At this moment kieran looked at the commotion and yelled "LOOK AT ME BITCHES"<br>then stabbed himself to finish his life forever, no more Gay sex =D


End file.
